Love at first sight
by Yoshi570
Summary: Note all are turned to humans. This is about how Bonnie and Bon-Bon ran away from a orphanage in Michigan and they fall and thought they were goners until Freddy and Goldie (Golden Freddy) rescue them. What will happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a story about Bon-Bon aka toy bonnie with Goldie aka golden Freddy I know what you think Why isn't it Toy freddy? I didn't feel like it but it is also Bonnie and Freddy. They are all human and This is my own idea I realized after thinking what if Bonnie and Bon-Bon ran away from a foster home so hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Present time Part 1

"Thanks Mom!" said the 10 year old girl with purple hair named Bonnie.

"Yeah what she said." said her older 13 year old sister with blue hair named Bon-Bon.

Today was Bonnie's birthday and she was so happy until the fire came.

Fire from the roof rose down and burned the roof and the house started the burn down.

The mother and the kids ran and the mother saw the house burned down slowly and slowly.

The next day the mother couldn't continue. Husband at jail, no house, no job and no life.

The girls were sent to a orphanage since the mother committed suicide.

Flash Forward...

Now Bonnie is 23 and Bon-Bon is 26. Since they never liked the orphanage they decided to run for it.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" screamed the owner of the orphanage.

"Keep running and don't look back!" yelled Bon-Bon to Bonnie.

After 6 hours of running nonstop they were at the extreme winter of Michigan,USA.

"What time is it!" Bonnie yelled.

"I think it is 9:30 pm!" replied Bon-Bon.

"What the fuck are we doing out here!" screamed Bonnie.

"We were running remember?" Bon-Bon answered.

Bon-Bon couldn't take it she was running for 6 hours and she passed out in the snow. Bonnie did the same. They both thought they were goners. Until they came.

"Freddy, STOP THE DAMN CAR NOW!" Goldie yelled.

"What the fuck Goldie?!" Freddy stopped the car.

"There are two girls out there!" Goldie answered.

Freddy was thinking "Why are there two girls in -7 degrees Celsius." There wasn't snow but it was still very cold.

They came out of the car and Goldie took out his sweater and now only has his T-shirt and Freddy did the same. Goldie ran to help Bon-Bon and Freddy was helping Bonnie.

Freddy lifted Bonnie up and Bonnie started to wake up and saw a man lifting her and wrapped her around in a sweater and put her in the back seat of the car. She started to blush but then wondered where is her sister?

Goldie did the same except that Bon-Bon woke up instantly and was trying to free herself thinking it was a orphanage person bringing her back.

"Get your hands off of me!" Bon-Bon said. She manage to get out of his grip and started to run but she fell and she couldn't continue.

"Your kinda pretty you know?" Goldie said and smiled as he did. Bon-Bon decided to let him and she blushed until her face was red and she later was in the car and they set off to the house.

When they got there they observed the house maybe 3 story high and they went inside it was a beautiful house. They went up stairs to the guest room. Freddy put Bonnie on a bed while Bon-Bon wanted to do it by herself.

Goldie and Freddy then relaxed about to eat their food until Bonnie woke up and Bon-Bon was asking what are they going to do.

Freddy said one thing that made them all sad."Make your self at home"

Home...Home...Home

The events that happened all came back to their minds and Bonnie and Bon-Bon burst in tears.

"What's wrong why you crying?" asked the brothers

Bon-Bon finally said "Fire...Mother...orphans..." She said no more.

Goldie pulled Bon-Bon in for a hug and the girls still cried.

"Everythings alright your safe here." Goldie said and slowly the girls fell alsleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy and Goldie decided to sleep with their guests that night the felt sorry and they felt they owe them and Freddy slept with Bonnie while Goldie slept with Bon-Bon. Goldie lean on the wall and Bon-Bon lean on his arm. Then they heard a loud growl. It was Goldies stomach. After all the did miss dinner.

"Freddy, What do you want for breakfast?" Goldie asked and he sounded like he haven't ate in years.

"Let our guests choose." Freddy replied and he wasn't fully awake so he sounded stupid and Bonnie giggled

"Any thing y'll want is fine,I guess." answered Bonnie. Kinda quiet like because Bon-Bon was still asleep.

Goldie decided to wait until she wakes up to choose. Freddy was kinda mad because he was starving and they still have to wait. Then the door bell rang. Goldie got up and answered and the door and it was his brothers best friend, Foxy.

"Hello there lad why do me ears hear some lassies voices up stairs?" Foxy was really into pirates.

"They are my two new freinds" Goldie said while he let him in. He was really annoyed because he always bugs into people businesses. When they walk up stairs Freddy got up and yawned and he walked torwards them.

"Your just in time!" and he added "We were going to eat breakfast but Goldie here wants to wait on that girl over there." Foxy laughed causing Bon-Bon to wake up.

" So lad you do like that lassie over there, is that why you slept with her?" Foxy smiled as he said this.

" First that lassie is Bon-Bon, second we saved them and third She was a guest and that's why I waited on her".Goldie faced turn red.

"Then why your face is so red?" Freddy said and he added "You told me she was pretty too." Bon-Bon faced turn red so did Goldie's.

"Can we just eat, I'm starving!" said Bon-Bon and Bonnie.

"Can we go to that place called Mr. Qaz's Cafe?" asked Goldie.

"Fine what ever, Foxy you can come." Freddy said.

On the way there Foxy was annoying Goldie and every once in a while Freddy annoys him Goldie acted calm but he was nervous as heck. When they got there they ate quickly and went home. Freddy went to work at his school and Goldie had the day off since he was a PE teacher and today was health class. He stayed home and do what he usually does. He got his phone and he slacked off.

He went to check on the girls but he overheard something.

"You really do like Goldie do you." Bonnie laughed as she talked.

"Shut up, Don't tell anybody ok?" Bon-Bon sounded serious.

Goldie couldn't believe it the girl he liked since day one also liked him but he acted normal he then was thinking how can he tell her? He was thinking of a lot of things but he couldn't think of anything. He Goldie Johnson ( Yes really Johnson is his last name) liked a girl. He hadn't liked one since 3 years and now he liked someone. He then went inside and said,

"What are you talking about?"

Bonnie looked at Bon-Bon and Bon-Bon gave her a death stare that pretty much said,

" Dont you say no damn shit about what we talked about!"

"We talked about clothes and by the way can we go to the mall?"

"Damn it I hate it there but I guess." he shruuged and walked away.


	4. At the mall and meeting the ex

Goldie drove to the mall while Bon-Bon and Bonnie talked about who knows what? They drove and went to a store that They A.K.A Bonnie and Bon-Bon liked and Goldie slept until someone woke him up.

"Hey there Goldie did you missed me?" It was Goldie's least favorite person...Chicpola.( Toy Chica). They dated since 5th Grade to College until she caught her making out with Fred (toy freddy which was his best friend)

"No I fucking hate you bitch!" yell Goldie. "Get the fuck away from my life!"

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. It burned since he did liked her, everybody pretty much did! She was the cheerleader during Highschool and people say she was the hottest person. Everybody envy The couple and now Goldie pretty much wants to kill her.

"Goldie what's going on?" Goldie turned away and it was the sisters.

"Nothing come on let's get out of her." Goldie said.

They went after they've paid and they kept asking "Who was that?". He finally replied,

"That was my ex and I don't want to talk about it."

The girls were in the other stores and Freddy then went to the mall and saw Goldie.

" What's wrong with you, You're suppose to make sure they have a good time!" Freddy said.

"You mean forever?" "Freddy they aren't going back you know that right?" Goldie said.

" I know but... We need to make a good first impression for Bonni- I mean for them."

Goldie looked at Freddy with his look that can make anyone tell the truth.

"Fine I might like B-Bonnie..." Freddy admitted.

Goldie started to laugh very very hard.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" Goldie couldn't stop laughing.

"What's wrong Goldie?" He turned and it was Chicpola.

"I told you to GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY DAMN LIFE!"

The girls came and saw Goldie and a Blonde hair girl arguing.

Freddy ran to the girls and said "Don't get into this argument."

"I really missed you Goldie I hope you know that me and Fred broke up and I really miss you." She used her puppy eyes.

"Let's get out of here." Freddy decided to bring the girls home first.

At the car...

"Who was that girl and why she made puppy eyes at Goldie!" They keep asking until Freddy got annoyed.

"That was Chicpola which was Goldie's girlfriend since 5th grade until he caught her kissing and making out with his use to be his best friend,Fred." Freddy said.

The girls were whispering about that what if they made up and became a couple again? Bon-Bon was very worried about that.

At the mall...

"Please Goldie I promise this won't happen again just let us be friends please!" She looked sad but also determined.

Goldie was thinking he did loved her to the bottom of his heart. But not until he saw his best friend and her kissing. He remembered the pain he felt. But he still liked her but he also kinda liked Bon-Bon.

"Fine but we are friends not a couple yet." Goldie said and he added,

"Do you know how I felt?" , "I felt like I got stabbed in the back!" "For Pete sakes I loved you!" They hugged and Chicpola kept saying sorry they both cried and said sorry over and over. Goldie remembered all the hugs and kisses but he also thought this...

Should he let her have a chance and date her again?

Thanks for reading and who knows what will happen to Chicpola and Goldie and Goldie and Bon-Bon and Freddy and Bonnie?


	5. Fighting Back

Sorry **I ****hadn't been posting but I will try to make one extra long on Saturday. Pece**

Goldie offered to drive home Chicpola and she accepted it. Goldie was at war kinda. One shoulder sayed he should like Bon-Bon because he might get stabbed in the back by Chicpola and the other side said Chicpola because he knew her longer. He was way confused.

" Goldie?" said Chicpola. "Are we cool?" Goldie can see her nervous which was really odd, She was one of those people who wanted to be the best of the best.

"Yeah we cool." Goldie replied as He helped her walk the footsteps home. He was shocked when Chicpola jumped on him and hugged him and kissed him.

He tried to think about Bon-Bon but it was hard he was trying to fight back but he can't. He was at war against what he thought were 2 good looking girls. A nice blue haired and a pretty looking blonde. When he got home he told Freddy.

" Why do you want her back!" Freddy yelled. He might be younger but sure enough he was smarter.

Meanwhile Bon-Bon and Bonnie where over hearing this.

" Are you going to let this happen!" Bonnie whispered. " We should find this girl and put a stop to it!" Bon-Bon nodded her head. She whispered something that Bonnie could hear,

" Who ever she is she ain't going to take my boy!" She sayed firmly.

**Who is ready for 2 good looking girls Fighting? Maybe Saturday? or Sunday? Will its not today xp.**

Finally The boys headed for work. The girls tried to find where does this Chicpola lives and fight here.** Trolled! It might be today just read! LoL.**

Finally after 2 hours surfing the internet they found the adress. They walked to the house surprised to see her and her friend her name was Maggie **Totally LEGIT mangle name!**

They first decided to trash talk which both sides weren't that good. Then Bon-Bon in fury through the first punch...On Chicpola

Maggie quickly jabbed Bonnie but it didn't hurt but she quickly did it harder to the other sister. Bonnie ran into Maggie making her dropped on the floor but got up quickly after all she is Foxys sister. She kicked Bonnie not trying to hurt her but kinda stun her or make herself not able to fight. Bonnie felt like her body was alsleep and it felt wierd. Bon-Bon then slapped Maggie in the face. Bonnie and Bon-Bon then kicked her all at once... Thats when Chicpola woke up and shielded her friend.

**...BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM...**

Chicpola fell and Bonnie and BonBon went HARD. The sisters were shocked seeing Chicpola on the floor. She looked like she was hit by 20 kicks by a large and strong man.

" Why you so mad!" yelled Maggie. She ran to help Chicpola which was **knocked** out cold.

The sisters ran away and went to the house. Later Goldie came when he saw Maggie trying to wake up someone.

" What the heck happened!" Goldie sayed as he helped Chicpola.

Chicpola whispered silently "Help...me...please.." She passed out again and Goldie carried her and ran to the car and hospital. And Chicpola said one sentence and he remembered something like this.

" I love you..."


	6. Flash back,Present time and forward time

**Her we go the extra long Chapter! Hopefully it is at least 700-1000 words. If not I will make one early to cover for it Pece.**

Flash back 5th grade

"Good morning class!" said Mr Fiztergerald. He was a kind of teacher who loved romance.

" Chicy?" ( Chicpola's nick name) "What are you and Maggie talking about?" said the teacher.

" Just how much Chicy loves Goldie!" "HA!" said Maggie.

" Shut up!" "Wait where is he anyway?" said Chicy.

" In the bathroom and now Chicy and Goldie sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" then suddenly...

"Intruder alert Intruder alert" It was a lockdown and its not a drill.

* * *

><p>The teacher quickly organized them where to go and as for Goldie he is all right because there is a law which If someones kills someone in the bathroom they are drowned by buckets of pee and wet poop.<p>

" Goldie" Chicy wrote. " If this is the last time I can remember you I want you to know I always loved you." " I want you also to know is that when I first saw you You remind me of someone special some one trust worthy some one respected and if I do survive I just want to say I want to be your girlfriend."

Then she stopped she started to cry. Then they heard Bang! Bang! but they could tell he was intimating them. He bust into the room.

" Put your hands up!" He was wearing a purple shirt with purple pants and his skined looked purple.

Everybody puted their hand up execept for Chicy.

" This is what Goldie would do, make him remember you..." Chicy thought.

The purple man walked over saying "Do I make myself clear?"

"NO!" said Chicy whose face was teary but her eyes were determined.

The purple man took out his fist and slammed and punched here and eventually Chicy was knocked out and here face was bleeding.

" Any body else wants that!" said the purple man thats when Goldie said this...

* * *

><p>"I am still here!" He jumped on the purple man and was in fury!<p>

" You ugly piece of damn shit!" "You made the biggest mistake of your fucking life!" "You old shit bag!" " He grabbed the gun and Chicy looked through her eyes and saw Goldie doing this and heard this. "You killed the girl I love and you will pay!" He shot him over and over and the purple man looks like a mess.

Goldie walked over to her and saw the note he read it and he lifted Chicy's head.

**So dramatic for 5th graders right? Just wait for the sequel but in the sequel who will be Goldies woman? Bon-Bon or Chicy? **

" I love you to." said Goldie he leaned in to kiss the "dead" blonde then Chicy kissed him back and after they kissed she said,

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" said Chicy and Goldie said "Yes"

They both said this wonderful word. "I love you"...

At the hospital

" Who did this!" said Goldie. Maggie said she doesn't remember she got hit in the head so she forgot.

They went to the room. And they docter said she will be fine but she needs to stay at a caring and safe place for a while. And Goldie sayed He will take care of her.

**You now what this means? Bon-Bon and Bonnie are off the hook but now they can't lay a finger on Chicy.**

After Chicy woke up the first thing she saw was a large bed, soup and right next to her was Goldie wastching T.V.

"Yes we can." said Goldie. Who saw her awake.

"What do you mean and where are we?" said Chicy.

Goldie kissed her for a long time then they gasped for air and Chicy said,

"Thank you but still we the heck are we?"

"We are at my house and you can stay here as long as you want." said Goldie.

They kissed again and through a tiny hole through the door Bon-Bon and Bonnie were looking.

" What now?" said Bonnie.

"Nothing they just love each other I can't stop this but I will find another boy." replied Bon-Bon. She knew the more she tried the more they love each other. Bonnie understood. They went back to their rooms.

Mean while at breakfast...

Goldie was helping Chicy who was still weak and forgot everything that happen that day eventually Bonnie and Bon-Bon became friends with Chicy and Maggie. That night Chicy and Goldie took a walk to the park and they kissed and kissed and people around them were like "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" They went to dinner at there favorite restraunt and they ate and they were so cute together that the manager gave them a discount of 30% off the meal. Later that night Chicy and Goldie saw Fred. They had a argument with Fred and eventually they left. They went home and they kissed until they fell alsleep they were love strucked. Then one day the best news came...  
>Goldie said the faithful thing after 3years of boyfriend and girlfriend he said "Will you marry me."<p>

**Yes I know but later this is like a flash forward I will go back and cover all the deatails this story has a long way before finished. One thing is for sure you will have no idea who Bon-Bon became a couple with.**


	7. Vote on 5 ideas Comment please!

**I decide to let you all choose what happens next I have 5 ideas.**

**Comment to choose.**

**1# Change Chicy and Goldie to Bon-Bon and Goldie.**

**2# Focus on Bonnie and Freddy. **

**3# One more Cat fight**

**4# A lemon but I will change the story to rated M or higher. Goldie with Bon-Bon or Chicy?**

**5# Make a diffrent story as Highschool and forget this Story.**

**Only vote once! Vote in Reviews.**


	8. Information

Should I do more than one? If you want this version in highschool we can just make another fan fic. If you want me to make chapters I can but it might take longer to write a chapter. Oh I have the couples list if you want to make a highschool

Foxy and Chica

Goldie and Chicy ( maybe unless you want bon-bon)

Bon-Bon and ... secret. (I will make it between a OC or Fred which is toy-freddy)

Maggie and OC his name is luis.

Bonnie and Freddy

and more details comeing up.

Characteristics in human form.

Freddy. brown polo shirt khakis a tie and top hat and about 6'3 brown hair. very calm usually doesn't have a short temper smart

Bonnie usually lavender dress and sometimes purple shirt. smart ( a little more than Freddy) 5'11 usually innocent but she has wild side. purple hair. used to be brown.

Bon-Bon loves blue and she loves rock music. usually blue shirt with jeans. 6'2 medium temper.

Goldie jock person who loves basketball ( L.A. Lakers Fan but i know they are on a losing streak) Blonde hair and likes hot girls and dislikes broccoli. short temper and pretty tall. 6'7.

Maggie Pink hair funny loving person and very loyal , tends to forget stuff but she isn't dumb. 6'1

Chicy Cheerleading leader. very nice but sometimes pisses people off. Blonde and pretty sexy. ( No wonder Goldie liked her!) 6'3

information in future.


End file.
